User blog:JDlover/Beat Yo Face: The Crystal Mascara - Episode 9: Stocks In Frocks
PREVIOUSLY ON... “For this week’s Maxi Challenge, you have to '''design' your own personal-sidekick-esque robot!”'' queens cheer in excitement QOS': What have you got to show us? ''OzQueen: Well, I’m basing my robot on a d*ldo…'' chuckles ''QOS: Really?'' ''OzQueen: Yes girl.'' ''OzQueen and Quantifashira Delrese 500!'' ''QOS: The only thing I can say is ICONIC!'' ''HoWaffles: THIS is that OzQueen Ooh Ah Ah sensation I’ve been talking about!'' ''Sin D. Kate and Bubblebot 2000!'' ''Via: At this point in the competition we’re expecting a bit more from you, and you didn’t deliver.'' scraping sound “'''OzQueen'…'' Condragulations, you are the '''winner' of this week’s challenge!”'' ''Sin D. Kate…'' ''Maricarmen Maestra…'' '''''After Maricarmen’s elimination… Gingica: TOP 4 B*TCHES! OzQueen: Bloop! Maricarmen: (lipstick message) Os quiero, my girls! Gingica: Aw, Maricarmen… Sin D. Girl you KILLED her in that lipsync. Sin D.: (wiping off the message) What can I say, I’m gonna miss her but let’s be real, she just didn’t have what it takes to make Top 4. Natasha: Neither does Gingica and she’s still here. scraping sound Gingica: This again? You look a damn mess right now so if I were you I wouldn’t be coming for others. Natasha: You can’t seriously be calling me a mess with that raggedy ass Party City bob on your head. Sin D.: Ladies, calm down, you’re both a goddamn mess. sound silently observes from the back of the room OzQueen: (confessional) The pressure of being Top 4 is clearly getting the best of everyone. As for me, I’m unbothered and laser-focused on that crown. Bye bye, b*tches! orchestral music while camera pans towards the different queens Werk Room The next day... Sin D.: (confessional) It’s a new day in the Werk Room, meaning that crown is inching closer and closer towards me! I can’t wait to see what the hosts have got up their sleeves this week. Gingica: So what kind of challenge are we all hoping for? Natasha: A design one so I can sh*t on y’all again. Gingica: You’re not gonna be sh*tting on anyone if your constipated @ss look from last week is any indication. sound “Oooh girl!” “She done already done had herses!” Our Top 4! By now we know you can beat your face, but what about someone else’s? If you wanna be the Sass Supreme, you have to be ready for drag motherhood. So bust out those wigs, brushes and tucking panties - it’s time to build a queen! Sin D.: I think I know what’s coming! Mini Challenge Via werkroom.png QOS werkroom.png HoWaffles werkroom.png HELLO HELLO HELLO! Hosts: Good morning, our queens! You know, being Top 4 is a pretty big deal, and we know that the going gets tough sometimes, so we thought… Why not have a cute little stress-relieving session… with puppets? queens are intrigued That’s right! For this week’s Mini Challenge, you have to make over a puppet in the likeness of a fellow contestant, and poke some fun at them with a short, comedic dialogue where you impersonate them - Because what? Queens: Everybody loves puppets! Hosts: We’ve used a randomizer, so here’s who you’ll be making fun of: Now, you’ve got 24 hours to make over the puppet below in order to resemble the queen you were assigned, and to submit your dragged-up puppet and the accompanying impersonation to your Facebook confessional chat. Whoever’s funniest wins! GO! Hosts: Alright ladies, let the b*tch fest begin! First up, Gingica and Natasha! Gingica: Let me introduce a crazy b*tch to you named Phi Ph-- Natasha. “Natasha”: Yes stupid f****t where is Gingica I hate her, I need to throw a shoe at her, have I already told that I hate that b*tch? Gingica: Yes you did... Now, where did you get your makeup skills from? “Natasha”: I learnt it at my full time job, the ghetto circus. Also I'M BLACK. Gingica: Sure, but what inspires your looks? “Natasha”: I look at what the other contestants do and make it 10x worse. For example, this tutu got inspired by Sin D's previous 2 challenges, since they're the same. pans to Sin D. Gingica: Oh, shady b*tch. “Natasha”: What the f*ck did you call me? You better not play with me, I'm black you remember????? I will put my Sprite bottles up your @ss you c*nt. Gingica: Well, you should recycle these bottles, maybe you'll get a coin or two... “Natasha”: B*TCH THE F*CK?! I hate you b*tch what is your problem b*tch I will kick you in your p*ssy. Gingica: Calm down Shelissa! “Natasha”: I'm BEYONCÉ what are you talking about? Gingica: Beyoncé of the cow farm maybe. “Natasha”: GIRL WHAT THE F*CK I'M LEAVING! Gingica: Well she's gone now! hosts cackle puppet comes back “Natasha”: F*CK BLUE LIVES AND GINGICA! Next up, Natasha and Gingica! Natasha: Hello, Gingica! “Gingica”: Shut the f*ck up, I'm trying to get a job. Natasha: Well it's about time! chuckles “Gingica”: I SAID shut up. ok "Hello, McDonald’s are you hiring today? My name's Ging- Rosie Stones. No. I told you I'm not Gingica. Yes I know that one of the McDonald’s cafes went bankrupt because of her. So what? Maybe she was just hungry? Oop I mean-- yeah that was awful. I mean if you plan to work in a McDonald’s you should have a feeling of responsibility still. I tell you I'm not Gingica, my name's Katy- OOP I mean Rosie, yes Rosie. Okay I will come tomorrow, have a good day! up YUP AN EATING TOMORROW! rucucucu Natasha: KSKSKSKSKSK so that was you? “Gingica”: Unfortunately, I don't have much time to talk to you, Selena, I gotta run to Party City before rubbish service arrives so I can get the stuff I need for my next look for free! scraping sound pans through the hosts Natasha: .....Oh, whatever you say. silence Now it’s time for OzQueen and Sin D. Kate! OzQueen: Hello! I'm OzQueen and today I have a very special friend with me. Say hi to miss Sin D. Kate! OzQueen: Hi Sin D.! How are you? “Sin D.”: Tired of you f*cking f****t! OzQueen: OMG that's rude, don't say that, or I'll snatch yo weave! “Sin D.”: I dare you, the only thing you snatched last time was your top 5 placement! OzQueen: You f*cking b*tch smhhhH! snatches the puppet’s wig “Sin D.”: OMG wig stan LOONA skskjska anna ou anna ou! hosts and queens crack up OzQueen: OK miss Sin D. calm down girl! Let's talk about you now; so I heard you survived last week's lipsync by bl*wing up the producers d*ck. Was that true girl? hosts scream “Sin D.”: OMG no! puppet starts shaking OzQueen: Oh my god Sin D. girl, what’s happening? tears off its clothes OzQueen: Ta-daaaaa! hosts scream OzQueen: Oh my god you freaky b*tch! Mental institution! puppet falls to the ground OzQueen: Well there you go, this just shows that miss Sin D. KKKate is a fat sl*t yassss! Last but not least, Sin D. Kate and OzQueen! Sin D.: Hi OzQueen! “OzQueen”: أقسم بالله يا عاهرة غبية إذا لم تذهب إلى المنزل من خلال هذه الحلقة ، سأقتل كل شخص تعتز به في الحياة وسأحرص على عدم ارتداء قناع kkk مرة أخرى. 9/11 سعيد! Sin D.: I’m sorry I don’t speak italian “OzQueen”: Perri Sin D.: Wig, anyway I- “OzQueen”: Peri “OzQueen”: periodt “OzQueen”: period “OzQueen”: perio Sin D.: Um, are you okay? “OzQueen”: Yaaaaaas! Sin D.: So anyway, how do you feel? “OzQueen”: i feel ghetto, periodt Sin D.: Why? “OzQueen”: periodt Sin D.: Next topic… how do you feel about gays? “OzQueen”: BURN THE GAYS, PERIODT “OzQueen”: “OzQueen”: Lois shoplifting haha “OzQueen”: Ha hosts giggle Sin D.: Girl this ain’t the Snatch Game why are you Helen Keller-ing we-- “OzQueen”: Me and Via D’Agem <3<3 “OzQueen”: ma “OzQueen”: periodaodkadkkkslsllslslsklsksk “OzQueen”: yaa “OzQueen”: yaaaass Sin D.: I’m sorry but are you OK? “OzQueen”: sezure yaaaassss Sin D.: I don’t think you’re OK, paramedics?? “OzQueen”: im fine periodt Sin D.: If you say so! “OzQueen”: skskskkkkk gigi mcdonald could never Sin D.: “OzQueen”: yaaaaaaaaa Sin D.: “OzQueen”: d*ke! Sin D.: OK I think we’re done. hosts laugh and clap Hosts: Ladies, that was a freakshow! The winner of this week’s Mini Challenge is… . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Sin D. Kate! . . queens clap for her Maxi Challenge Hosts: Now girls, we have almost reached the finish line of this competition. We’ve seen how well you do your drag on yourselves, but now, we want to see how well you apply that drag... to others. Ohhh Pit Crew! queens jump and clap That’s right ladies! For this week’s Maxi Challenge, you will… not be doing anything with the Pit Crew members because we could only afford to have them for 2 minutes. queens are confused Instead, you will be doing drag makeovers on some models we’ve selected! You have to fully transform them into a queen and make a look for them as well as yourself. We expect to see a family resemblance between you and your drag daughter, who must also be given a name! Now, say hello to the stock models you’ll be making over: Boo, Jack, Derrick, and Ron! Oh, and please try not to mention their watermarks - they’re self-conscious about that. StockModel 1 BYFS3.png StockModel 2 BYFS3.png StockModel 3 BYFS3.jpg StockModel 4 BYFS3.jpg Hosts: Sin D. Kate, since you have won the Mini Challenge, you have the authority of assigning the queens their respective model! You have 24 hours to complete your assignment, otherwise it will be done randomly. D. Kate steps up Hosts: Who do you choose for Natasha? Sin D.: I feel like Jack is most fitting. rucucucu Natasha: Why it gotta be black? queens snicker Hosts: How about OzQueen? Sin D.: Let’s go for… Ron! pans to OzQueen scraping sound OzQueen: (confessional) Of course Miss Sin D. would give me the butchest one… What a shady b*tch. Hosts: What say you for Gingica? Sin D.: Gingica takes Derrick. Hosts: That means Boo is all yours Sin D.! D. Kate smirks You have 72 hours to submit both your makeover and your own look to your Facebook confessional chat. Gentlemen, start your engines, and may the best woman… WIN! Tracking List *Gingica SUBMITTED *Natasha SUBMITTED *OzQueen SUBMITTED *Sin D. Kate SUBMITTED Werk Room hosts return for a walk-through HoWaffles: Hey super queens! checks in on Sin D. HoWaffles: Sin D. and Boo! How’s it going? Sin D.: It’s going well, I think. HoWaffles: You know, picking him as your partner was definitely the right choice to make, he’s certainly the softest-looking guy out of the bunch. We’re just hoping you don’t serve us the same pastel monochrome color scheme on the runway tonight. Sin D.: (laughing) Don’t worry, I’ve got it under control. Sin D.: (confessional) I know the judges want me to show some versatility, and boy do I have IT! They won’t know what hit them. HoWaffles: Alright, good luck! walks up to Gingica’s station Via: G-G-G-Gingica and Derrick! How’s the challenge going? Gingica: I’m hard at work finishing up our outfits, but maybe I should just bring the unpolished versions to the runway like the other queens do. sound Via: Alright, how are you feeling about the whole transformation aspect? Gingica: I’m stressing out a bit ‘cause I’ve never put a straight boy into drag, but I will make sure he puts on these heels and blows up that runway! Gingica: (confessional) I’m thankful I got a good model to work with, but I feel like I keep getting in my head. It’s just that sometimes I feel like the effort and polish I put into my creations goes unnoticed while everyone else does the bare minimum and wins challenges left and right. scraping sound Via: OK, I’ll leave you to it. Get back to work! QOS: Gather ‘round queens! Gather ‘round! queens gather around the hosts QOS: Tonight on the main stage, we’ll be joined by former BYF host and extra special guest judge Topaz! queens cheer pans to Gingica Gingica: (confessional) I think everyone knows that I’m not very fond of Topaz, but that’s all water under the bridge now, at least on my end. I hope that b*tch will judge me fairly. QOS: Now good luck, and don’t f*ck it up! Runway Via BYF S03E09 Runway.png QOS BYF S03E09 Runway.png HoWaffles BYF S03E09 Runway.png Welcome to the main stage of Beat Yo Face: The Crystal Mascara! How are we feeling tonight? QOS: I need an eye exam, I’m seeing double! HoWaffles: Pop art? More like pop this p*ssy! Via: My waters just broke, take me to the closest drag maternity clinic! Say hello to Beat Yo Face’s most coveted gemstone, Topaz! How are you doing? Topaz: Glad to be back in this hell hole, I’m feeling the pop-tastic fantasy! This week, we challenged our queens to put their makeover skills to the test, and give birth to their own sickening drag daughters. Gentlemen, start your engines. And may the best woman… . . . . . . . . WIN! First up, Gingica and Claudia! QOS: I see they went to the Nicki Minaj Wig Factory. Gingica: (voiceover) Me and Claudia are STUNNING on the runway, we are serving this latex bodysuit with our skeleton outfit. These sparkly shoes light up the runway and the bigger the hair, the closer to RuPaul! HoWaffles: That bone structure is to die for! Via: Don’t you just wanna bone ‘em? Topaz: Loving this gay anatomy class. Inclusivity! . . . . Up next, Natasha and Sasha! QOS: It doesn’t matter if you’re black or white! Natasha: (voiceover) So I got called out a lot for being a black woman on this show, so today I decided to experiment and show everyone the beauty! of black skin tone. Whew no one's doing it like me literally. Also our suits were inspired by queen of pop period Katy Perry. HoWaffles: Queens in Black! Via: Silver and gold never get old! Topaz: They do say you never go back... . . . . OzQueen and Puthina! QOS: Dild-oh-no-she-betta-don’t! OzQueen: (voiceover) 2 russian sisters in charge of making straight men suffer doing BDSM plays, one is bad and the other one worser. Puthina loves to be hard during s*x while OzQueen loves to live the moment. Yestspermu is their second name since it means “eat c*m” in russian, and as Vladimir Putin would say: это плохие суки. HoWaffles: It’s the house… of… the… QUEEN! Via: Now this is what I call a fringe festival! Topaz: Wow, they’re clearly happy to see us! . . . . Sin D. Kate and Maddie Kate! QOS: She’s stealing my brand! Sin D.: (voiceover) Tonight on the runway instead of wearing the same pastel pink dress again I completely changed up my aesthetic into something I've never done before. Here's your versatility now b*tch. Inspired by the Tim Burton Wonderland aesthetic, my Boo on the left is wearing a ball gown fit for a queen, goes well with going grocery shopping, beheading slaves, and taking a walk in the park. Meanwhile I'm serving you the royal queen's right hand man/woman??? with a clown inspired look, look who's the REAL clown now OzQueen. HoWaffles: It’s clown szn! Via: Hennywise! Topaz: A vision from beyond the drain! Judges' Critiques Welcome back ladies. Now it’s time for the judges’ critiques. Starting with Gingica! QOS: Tonight you didn’t give us that Gingica we all know. It fell really flat and I was not impressed. The outfits look really wonky and the wigs are a disaster. You do have a resemblance between each other but that’s the only thing good I can say tonight sadly. HoWaffles: I really expected you to turn it out since you gave us a great deal of thought out and conceptualized looks before, but tonight, you lacked that wow-factor. I mean, you didn’t even bother to cinch your partner. I liked the idea of the looks, and I really love your partner’s look, but I don’t feel like they resonate with anything spectacular. One detail I don’t like about your looks are the wigs, they’re very out of place and contain too much volume for a rather “concentrated” outfit. Via: I really don’t know what you were going for with this. The wigs are out of place, the purple skeleton structures look cheap - I really feel like they’re only there to cover up your model’s uncinched, unpadded body - and it all looks so tacky overall. The family resemblance aspect is present but I feel like it was done way too heavy-handedly - you didn’t have to make him look like your clone. All in all, it isn’t awful, but I know you can do much better than this. You aren’t gonna have many more chances to step it up. Topaz: I see what you were kind of going for here and I do see the resemblance, however, it feels a little… rushed. Your lovely model had no drag factor and combined, there wasn’t anything that wowed me, you just looked the same and as a result I didn't want to look at the both of you, it was a miss for me. The wigs were also a bit of a mess, it kind of reminded me of hay, she's been over teased I think girl. I’ve seen you in this competition and I have really seen growth throughout but tonight, you didn’t live up to my expectations. Thank you, Gingica. Next up, Natasha! QOS: These past few episodes you’ve been serving us mediocre looks and not to mention every single look has been gold in some way. I like the concept of two business queens but it just kinda looks ugly. Your sister is giving me butch queen realness and your outfits are very pedestrian. It’s one of the last episodes this season so we are expecting amazing things. HoWaffles: Your looks tonight were a complete let down. For the whole duration of the competition I painted you as the ‘fashion queen.’ I can see some chic-influences in your looks tonight, but in comparison with your previous looks, the best I can describe this as is… boring. I would be saying “stop relying on pretty,” but instead I need you to stop relying on golden tones. You’ve given us three golden-ish looks consecutively and it’s getting dull. It baffles me how you’ve almost reached the end of this competition, yet you’re still not showing any interest or dedication. Step it up. Via: At this point in the competition, laziness of this kind is simply unacceptable. Your pantsuit ensemble is quite chic and inoffensive, but as for your makeover, you just slapped a wig and lollipop (???) on your partner and called it a day. Is this really the work you want to present at this point in the competition? Not to mention that, like Gingica, you made no effort to transform his body. It’s just so… underwhelming. I was certain that you had the drive and the fire in your eyes to show us why you should win this competition, but after tonight, I’m not even sure you’re gonna make it any further. Topaz: While I don’t hate the idea you were going for, I felt nothing that wowed me and this just felt a little lazy and coming back to this competition I was really hoping for something amazing. The thing that really lost me was what your model is holding, along with what Via was saying, I thought it was a lollipop but it was so small it had no impact on the overall look but did distract me from the look. You could’ve gone all out with a lollipop theme if you wanted, now that would’ve been cute. I’ve seen your other looks and you have kind of just been coasting, I hope that you have the chance to prove yourself to the panel before the finale. Thank you, Natasha. Onwards to OzQueen! QOS: YUP! I love both you and your sister’s looks tonight. They’re abstract and chic. It is giving me a mix of your Taurus look and my iconique grape look from The Gold Dance Glove. The red and black go so well together and I love the fringe and eyepatches. Great job tonight! HoWaffles: Miss OzQueen serves yet again! I wouldn’t say your looks tonight were my favorite, but they are definitely something different and fresh! I love the club-kid aesthetics your looks have, I love how campy the wigs look, and I love the latex design! I do find your looks fairly similar to Vivacious’ iconic club kid look, and you’ve already given us a recreation of Latrice’s latex look last time, so I’m afraid that there’s a pattern here, but that’s just a minor issue. Overall, you took such a butch-y character and turned them into an androgynous fashion icon and that’s talent. Great job! Via: Your originality and creativity shines through once again. This edgy, club kid-esque ensemble is incredible and I love that you managed to use the same motifs on both your looks without sacrificing their uniqueness. You did an amazing job on Ron considering that he’s by far the most masculine out of the models we selected, and managed to make him look femme despite his outfit being more masculine-looking than yours. You’ve outdone yourself again. Amazing job! Topaz: I have to say I really loved this! It was equally campy and high fashion, something that I always love. This is something that we haven’t really seen this season and I am so here for it! The look, has such a strong resemblance yet also is so different and makes me want to look at the both of you. All red isn’t necessarily my favorite but you certainly won me over tonight with the creativity and sexyness of the look, it’s very Dragula and I love it, it has been a very strong night for you. Thank you, OzQueen. Lastly, Sin D. Kate! QOS: Tonight I love your look so much! It’s sexy and mysterious and so beautiful. It’s giving me renaissance clowns who are giving bl*wjobs behind the circus tent. It’s so simplistic and elegant and I can’t put it into words. Amazing job! HoWaffles: THIS is Sin D. I’ve been longing to see again! Your looks tonight check every box for me! They’re beautifully polished and creative, and there’s a striking family resemblance! I love how you transformed the presumably ‘colorful’ clown aesthetic into something dark, mysterious, and gloomy. The details on the dress of your makeover partner are exquisite to say the least and I’m really loving your mugs tonight! I also love how you decided to take a more androgynous route with your own look tonight by making yourself a sexy sultry Pennywise! Overall, excellent job tonight! Via: Let’s start with the fact that, when you two first walked down the runway, I couldn’t tell which one was Sin D. and which one was Boo! The transformation is simply incredible! I haven’t even gotten into your regal, Harlequin-inspired designs - the color and detailing on Maddie’s skirt as well as that in your ruff and rhombus-patterned top is spectacular. You did not only serve family resemblance, you gave us a full-on thought-out story and concept, and needless to say, it worked wonders. A true step-up from the last couple of weeks, and an excellent job! Topaz: This is amazing! This storyline, while not the most original is super relevant and as a horror movie buff, I simply have to stan.This story was so different from anything that we saw tonight, it was so recognisable and well thought out, something that no one did tonight - this is possibly one of my favourite looks I’ve seen on the show. The transformation was also phenomenal, your model was stunning and really served the look. I loved the Victorian era vibe that you gave off and headpieces are stunning. Thank you, Sin D. Kate. Thank you ladies, we’ve heard enough. While you untuck backstage, the judges will deliberate. deliberation queens come back from the Untucked lounge Welcome back ladies, we’ve made some decisions. Sin D. Kate Tonight, you took us to Wonderland, and we’re never leaving. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Condragulations, you are the winner of this week’s challenge! . . queens clap for her . . pans to OzQueen . . Sin D.: (confessional) It’s my fourth challenge win and I wish I could say I was surprised, but I’m really not. This competition is mine baby, there’s no debating that. . . . . . . . . OzQueen Your red spikes gave us what we like. . . . . . . . . Gingica We had a bone to pick with your skeletons. . . . . . . . . Natasha In your gold and silver, we didn’t see a sliver of creativity. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . OzQueen... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . You’re safe. You may step to the back of the stage. . . . . . . . That means Gingica and Natasha, I’m sorry my dears but you are up for elimination. . . Gingica: (confessional) I didn’t expect to be in the bottom, but at least I’m going to be the one who sends Natasha home. . . pans through Sin D. and OzQueen’s faces . . OzQueen: (confessional) B*tchhh! I know y’all been waiting for this to happen all season! Elimination Two queens stand before us. Prior to tonight, you were asked to create a square for Trouble by Iggy Azalea and Jennifer Hudson. Ladies, this is your last chance to impress us, and save yourself… from elimination! The time has come... for you to lipsync… FOR .' '. .''' '''YOUR .' '. .''' '''LIFE! Good luck, and don’t f*ck it up! song starts and Gingica give it their all Natasha: (confessional) This is my first time lipsyncing in the whole season, but instead of feeling nervous I feel like I've already won. Because you know....Gingica is Gingica. Just another rat on my way to winning, so I just gotta get my Raid spray and slay on ha @ss! both bust out dance moves Gingica: (confessional) Natasha is a good competitor, I can NOT f*ck this up. One misstep and I'm out. the same beat of the song, they turn around and… . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . hosts gag D. and OzQueen cheer for them Sin D.: (confessional) I am getting my f*cking life. It’s a battle of the reveals! song ends and Natasha fake-handcuffs Gingica hosts clap QOS: Wow! Now THAT is a lipsync for your motherf*cking LIFE! Now... . . . . We've made our decision. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Gingica... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . covers her mouth in astonishment . . . . . . . You may join the other girls. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Natasha, our golden girl. This might be goodbye, but we’ll never forget that Natasha is… a star. Now... Natasha: WIG! leaves the stage and the queens clap for her Hosts: There we have it! Our Top 3… One last challenge stands between you and the crown. Go big, or go home! Now remember, if you can’t love yo’self, how in the hell you gonna love somebody else? Can we get an amen up in here? Now, let the music play! Category:Blog posts